


the ghost in my bed

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Arthur admires his lover in bed, and in a few weeks, they are set to be married.





	the ghost in my bed

Fingers caress long firm arms, and brush through soft blonde hair. Arthur finds himself admiring every inch of Francis, he finds himself weirdly content in the other man’s arms, even if he would never admit it out loud. He breathes a contented sigh, and he hides a small smile. There’s no place in the world he would rather be at this moment.

 

Even if the world is now slowly waking up, with the light of the sun slowly starting to shine through the window and an alarm clock going off somewhere in the apartment, being in Francis’ arms is all he wants for the day. Yet, he knows, in just a few minutes, his alarm will go off and it will take him away from the safety, and into the ever distracting and busy world.

 

“Just a few more weeks,” he mumbles, sleepily. A few more weeks, and Francis will be his and only his. The ceremony is going to be big and grand, because Francis can never do anything small and quiet, despite Arthur insistence. They shouldn’t spend so much money on such things, and wait for their honeymoon or save for a vacation. Francis had always insisted his lover should have the best, and come hell and high water, he  _ will _ make sure it happens. Arthur had finally relented on the type of ceremony, as long as he got to choose the location.

 

He buries his face into Francis’ chest, the world fading away for just a few moments. His alarm goes off, followed by the familiar alert of a text. Francis’ side of the bed is cold, and he’s left with the cruel reminder he’s alone.


End file.
